


Make America

by ActualEmoTrash



Series: Nursey/Dex Ficlets [15]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: American Politics, Angst, Comfort, Elections, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualEmoTrash/pseuds/ActualEmoTrash
Summary: The SMH sees the news of new president elect Trump, Dex doesn't handle it well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As a queer American I feel extremely attacked by this election and can only guess that the Check Please! babes would feel the same way.  
> Characters are Ngozi's

Everything seemed to be going down hill. Trump had just won Florida. Of course florida wasn’t the end but, it meant Trump still had a chance. It meant that this bigoted, sexist, racist man could become president of America.  
  
“I think I’m going to go make some coffee cake.” Bitty said uncomfortably as he hurried towards the kitchen.  
  
“You’re going to bake after 11?” Tango asked, seemingly not sensing the tense tone in the room.  
  
“Yes Tango _sweetie_ , I’m going to go bake and none of y’all are going to stop me.” The kitchen door slammed as Bitty left, not hard enough to damage the door but hard enough so that no one went after him.  
  
Chowder nervously turned to Nursey. “He’s going to be okay, right?”  
  
“I’m not sure any of us are going to be okay.” Nursey replied somberly.  
  
A few minutes later, after nothing but anxious silence, Tango slipped away to go to Whiskey’s dorm. No one commented on it but, it was a relief to not have to worry about answering ridiculous questions when everyone was on edge.

By midnight everyone was trying to cope in their own ways. Chowder had disappeared into his room to video chat Caitlin, who was freaking out with the volleyball team. Bitty was both baking and video chatting Lardo. Neither of them was doing much talking but they seemed to enjoy each others, virtual, presence   
Dex and Nursey were the only two trying not to keep themselves preoccupied. They were both watching the votes roll in on CBS like their lives depended on it which, based on their relationship, it could. Neither of their eyes left the screen.

Dex and Nursey dozed off around 1:30 both on the verge of tears, though neither would say it. Dex had tucked himself against Nursey’s side and Nursey’s head rested comfortably on top of Dex’s. It would have been a cute site, them cuddled together on the couch like that, if not for the words ‘Donald Trump Wins Presidency’ across the TV screen.  
  
Dex shuddered awake, not being able to sleep with the looming threat of Trump hanging over him. He turned towards the tv to check the time when he saw it. Trump had won. He stopped breathing for a second, sure that there had been some mistake. America couldn’t have chosen someone as backwards as Trump to be president, they just couldn’t. Not when Dex’s beautiful mixed race boyfriend had his arms wrapped around him. Not when most of his friends were queer, non-white, female or all three. His breathing speed up and he suddenly needed to move. He needed to focus on something other than the growing fear in his chest that he was suffocating.  
  
He tried to carefully slip out of Nursey’s grip but failed, waking Nursey up as he climbed off the couch. Nursey yawned and stretched out, turning to look over at Dex who had started pacing the room.  
  
“Hey babe why are you-- No, he didn’t. _Please_ tell me he didn’t.”  
  
“He did. He won. ”  
  
“He-” Nursey stopped and looked down at his hands, even as an english major he couldn’t find the words he wanted to use.  
  
“They hate us.” Dex said softly, his voice cracking at the end. “They hate us so much”  
  
Dex stopped pacing and fell to the floor, the thud of his knees echoing through the room. Nursey immediately got off the couch and walked over, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.  
  
“Who hates us?”  
  
“America.” Dex choked back trying not to cry. “How could they still hate us this much. I love you the same way anyone loves their significant other. Why can't people see that?”  
  
“I wish I had the answers babe, I really do.”  
  
They stayed like that for a while, arms wrapped around each other, both of them devastated.

It was around 7:30 when Chowder woke them up. They had fallen asleep on the floor wrapped in a blanket and leaning against the couch. They both had streaks down their cheeks from where they had been crying and neither of them wanted to get up.  
  
“I know you guys are upset but you both have morning classes today. ”  
  
“We know Chow. We’ll get up, I promise.” Nursey said tightening his arms around his boyfriend. “Just give us a minute.”  
  
Neither of them said anything. They just stayed there until Dex pushed his way out of Nursey’s arms and off the couch. Nursey sighed and let him go.


End file.
